


【锤基】迟来的DAY3 现代AU  上帝之下

by LilyLeston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeston/pseuds/LilyLeston
Summary: WARNING：涉及[宗教]相关内容——可能有一些宗教负面的较为激进的内容，并非是对宗教的不尊重，只是设定需要，不喜勿看本人宗教的相关知识来自网络和平时阅读，不准确的地方请谅解。





	【锤基】迟来的DAY3 现代AU  上帝之下

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：  
> 涉及[宗教]相关内容——可能有一些宗教负面的较为激进的内容，并非是对宗教的不尊重，只是设定需要，不喜勿看  
> 本人宗教的相关知识来自网络和平时阅读，不准确的地方请谅解。

“啊…哥哥，慢一点啊…啊啊啊！”

“是吗？我还以为你就是喜欢这样呢，我亲爱的弟弟。”

Loki双手被缚在身后，前胸抵在一座石质雕塑的底座，臀部翘起，后穴被Thor的阴茎填满，Thor在Loki的体内用力搅动着，一次次碾过Loki的敏感点，Loki的臀部也因此不可抑制地抖动着，口中溢出阵阵呻吟。

“哥哥，啊…虔诚的基督徒，你的主…啊…就是让你…啊…这样对待自己的弟弟吗？”

Thor含住Loki的耳垂，轻轻拉扯一下，牵动出Loki更加动情的呻吟，然后说道：“God says: Whoever loves God must also love his brother. [注1]好弟弟，我难道爱你爱的还不够吗？”

Loki呜咽着侧过头，吻上Thor的喉结，“上帝在上，我爱死你的Adam’s apple[注2]了。”

神父和教徒们大概做梦也没有想到，在这个雨夜，奥丁家那对看似虔诚的兄弟躲在这个教堂里如此忘情地“贯彻”着《圣经》里的教义。暴雨击打着教堂的花窗玻璃，狂风吹得木门吱吱作响，连廊里的两兄弟不着寸缕，裸露的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，仿佛对方便是自己的骨中骨，肉中肉，他们的肉体相互拍击，淫荡的声音经石壁的反射更加清亮，兄弟二人非但不觉得羞耻，反而更加兴奋地律动起来，欢愉的叫声也越发激昂，他们亲吻着，啃咬着，交合在一起，发誓彼此不再分离。

 

Thor和Loki并非亲生兄弟，但他们一起在奥丁家长大。成长在美国南部一个天主教家庭，Thor和Loki从小便沐浴在上帝的光辉之中，他们谨记天主十诫，周日必定会准时到社区教堂报道，做了错事会向神父忏悔，即使在学校他们也谨言慎行，不参与任何party，更不会随随便便交出自己的贞洁。

至少他们表面上是这样。

听话懂事的孩子，虔诚悲悯的教徒，不过都是伪装罢了。

奥丁家里没有知道Thor和Loki私下里那些背德的行径。

他们仿佛是上帝那自甘堕落的造物，毫无节制的性爱、谎言、嫉妒、愤怒……他们从不把所谓的“罪”放在眼里，及时行乐才是他们真正的信条。

 

这一切的开始是Loki16岁的夏天。

他得知自己不是奥丁的亲生儿子，只不过是奥丁出于一个基督徒的良好品德把他捡回家罢了，他更不是什么爱的结晶，不过是一个神经质的意外。这个认知让Loki癫狂，多年来他心中压抑着的对“胞兄”的情愫喷涌而出，教会灌输给他的种种精神崩塌了，没有人真正爱他，他们或许爱着造世的上帝，或许他们把对上帝的爱施舍了万分之一给他，但他们爱的从来都不是Loki Odinson（或者说Loki Laufyson才对）。Loki觉得自己快要疯了，他想一个真正爱自己的人，一个因为他是Loki而爱他的人。

很庆幸他遇到了同样快疯了的Thor。

Thor是虔诚的，他对上帝深信不疑，他诫守清规，简直是教区里的模范。但他也有自己的秘密，Thor认为那是他的原罪，可他不敢也不愿向神父忏悔。多年后的Thor也算是明白了，那时坚守这个秘密的自己早已经堕落。

是的，Thor Odinson深爱着自己的弟弟，嗯，大概不是《圣经》里说的那种爱了。

他对自己的幼弟有着超乎骨肉亲情的渴望，即使他的理性和信仰都告诉Thor这一切都是错的，一旦他跨越那道戒律，他就再也得不到救赎了，可在Thor的内心深处，那股涌动的欲望一刻也不停止地冲击着Thor的理智。

而Thor的心理防线在Loki勾引他的那刻彻底崩坏了。

两个疯狂的灵魂在那个夏天永远地结合在了一起。

 

从此便一发不可收拾。

学校树林里偷偷的湿吻，圣诞夜躲在壁橱里的口交，教会活动时后排角落里的手活，甚至公共厕所隔间里热烈的性爱，两个青春期的少年享受着偷盗般的一切行为，去他妈的十诫，就算在地狱里，他们也要做爱，要把阴茎放在对方手里，要撬开彼此的唇齿，交换彼此的津液。

起初，他们也算有所节制，人前依旧扮演着乖顺的教徒，营造出一副兄友弟恭的和谐画面，可是两个欲求不满的家伙不再满足于远离人群的交欢。于是，在感恩节的晚餐上，Loki偷偷在餐桌下给Thor来了个手活，天知道Loki灵巧的双手是多么擅长满足Thor的欲望，就在Thor爽到不得不低头咬住餐叉来防止自己叫出声音时，Loki狡猾地堵住了Thor的马眼，得不到释放的Thor只好挣脱Loki的桎梏，在满桌亲朋疑惑的眼神下，捂住小腹假装肚痛，然后跑到厕所自行解决。这笔账Thor从来没有忘过。因此，当他这个骚气的弟弟因为Thor搬进教堂，许久未见而饥渴难耐地闯进来找自己的时候，Thor决定好好算算这笔账。

这次，Thor决定在神的注视下，证明自己对弟弟深挚的爱意。

于是就有了开头Loki被抵在雕塑上的那幕。不过，那可不是普通的雕塑，正是教徒们深爱着的耶和华的雕塑。“上帝一定会宽恕我们的，说不定，他还会被我们的爱而感动。”Thor如是说。他利索地脱去兄弟的上衣，单手从背后揽住Loki的腰，吮吸着Loki的肩头，另一只手隔着布料摩挲着Loki的阴茎，前液渗透了他的裤子。Thor解开Loki的拉链，将弟弟的阴茎释放出来，他上下撸动着，时不时玩弄着蘑菇状的龟头，手中的家伙似乎又涨大了几分。Loki的呼吸渐渐急促起来，断断续续的呻吟溢出口中，他急不可耐地催促着自己的哥哥，挣扎着想要抚慰自己的前根。Thor松开Loki的腰，有些粗暴地将他抵在了雕塑上，Loki的前胸紧紧贴着雕塑粗糙的表面，敏感的乳珠在挤压下红肿起来，Thor抚着Loki的身子在雕塑上轻蹭着，“啊…”Loki浅浅的惊呼挑起了Thor十二分的欲火，他除去Loki的裤子，又解开自己的拉链，他半勃的阳物依然具有惊人的尺寸了，Thor在自己的阴茎上撸动几把，抵上Loki的臀缝轻轻摩擦着，Loki扭动着身体，早已按耐不住自己的欲望了。Thor松开Loki的双手，跪在地上，双手掰开弟弟的臀瓣，舔舐着弟弟的肛门。“该死！没有润滑剂！”Thor咒骂道。他用舌头在褶皱的穴口画着圈，大力地揉捏着Loki的臀瓣，直到两处浑圆都显出了红晕。Thor一边舔着Loki的穴口，一边拍打起Loki的屁股，在双重刺激下，Loki可怜的臀瓣不住地颤抖，他解放了的双手伸向自己的前根，想要纾解一下自己的欲望。“嘿，Loki，别碰你自己！”Thor不满地说道，“我会让你爽到射精的，现在，老老实实地把手背在身后。”

Thor将手指在Loki嘴里搅了一把，用唾液润湿的手指给Loki的后穴扩张，他的动作温柔而仔细，粗暴只不过是他和Loki的一点儿情趣罢了，他可不想真正伤到自己的宝贝弟弟。当他将第三根手指顺利插入后，他开始在Loki的后穴中抽插，他带着指茧的手指擦过Loki的内壁，引得Loki连连呻吟，肠液从穴口流出。“没想到我的弟弟会这么湿，不用润滑剂也没关系啊。”他抽出手指，在自己的阴茎上抹了抹，然后抵住了Loki的穴口。

事实证明，没有润滑剂的肛交还是有些困难的，即使经过了完全的扩展，Loki的穴口还是紧致得难以进入。Thor生怕疼到自己的弟弟，只能一点点向前推进，Loki下意识地将屁股翘起，努力迎合着Thor的巨物，即使如此，他还是感到阵阵疼痛，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊留下，“呼，疼…”他忍不住说道。Thor惊慌地想要退出来，Loki却说：“不要，我没事的。”Thor一边亲吻着弟弟的身体，一边继续向前挺进，终于，他到达了目的地。

Thor没有急着抽动，而是握住Loki纤细的腰肢，亲吻着他线条分明的背脊，顺便欣赏一下Loki姣好的蝴蝶骨，等到Loki渐渐适应以后，Thor开始轻轻扭动身体，若有若无地擦过内壁的一点，他伸手捏住Loki的胸前的两粒乳珠，揉捏着、拉扯着，Loki的呻吟声渐渐大了起来，“哥哥，我难受。”他抱怨道。Thor低头亲吻着Loki的脖颈，他的舌头顺着脊柱一直滑到腰窝，顺便加快了顶冲的动作，他的囊袋拍打着Loki的臀瓣，发出欢淫的声音。Thor重重碾过Loki的敏感点，一次比一次更野蛮，一次比一次更尽情，他的阴茎在Loki狭窄的甬道里狂欢着进出，在遍布着神经的突起上留下奋力一击，快感顺着神经传向大脑，驱散了Loki的意识，只留下欢爱的高潮。白浊的液体从Loki的前根喷涌而出，一部分落在教堂的地上、耶和华的雕塑上，一部分顺着Loki的大腿一路流到脚底。

Loki看着这个糟糕的画面，打趣道：“这可真是大不敬了啊，哥哥。上帝会怎么惩罚我们呢？”

“就算是降下硫磺与火，我也不怕。”Thor退出了Loki的身体，将Loki转过来面对自己，深深地吻住了他。Thor除去自己的衣物，赤裸着抱住自己的爱人，Loki依靠在雕塑上，长腿缠住了Thor的腰，他轻轻分开自己的臀瓣，将小穴对准Thor的阴茎坐了下去。

第二轮游戏开始了。

Loki搂住Thor的脖子，紧紧贴在Thor的身上，扭动身体，Thor双手托住Loki的臀部，挺动腰身，不断顶入肠道深处。他们的吻一直没有断过。仿佛要夺走对方全部的空气，又仿佛要在对方口腔中留下自己的标记，他们的吻总是带着掠夺性和占有欲，激烈又深情。Thor和Loki喜爱接吻，因为接吻的时候他们是贴的如此紧密，他们的鼻尖摩擦着，彼此的气味都那么明显。Loki咬住Thor的下唇，他似乎太过用力，甚至尝到了一丝血腥味，Thor回敬似的嘬住Loki的上唇，留下一个深红的印记。看，他们连接吻都带着犯罪的气息。

Thor不断加速地顶撞着Loki的敏感点，Loki的肠道紧紧吸住Thor的阴茎，仿佛二者要融为一体，他们一边喘息着，一边加快身体的撞击，他们的节奏越来越快，越来越快，他们的呼吸也愈发的粗重，几乎在同时，他们达到了高潮。Thor的精液几乎填满了Loki的肠道，而Loki再一次仅仅是后穴的高潮就射了Thor一身的白浊液。两个人都满身污浊，可谁也不在意这乳白色的液体。难道白色不是纯洁的象征吗？

Thor托举着Loki，走过连廊，走向自己在教堂的住处，他们一路亲吻着彼此，额头、眼眶、唇、颈、锁骨，Thor还恶意地用贝齿碾过Loki胸前的敏感，引得对方颤抖不已。

他们又勃起了。

一进房间，Thor就将Loki放在床上，取过一个枕头垫在Loki腰下，他把Loki的双腿架在肩上，自己则半跪在床上，顶了进去。然后他们又并排侧躺着做了一次，Loki半跪在床上做了一次，还互相来了一发口活。  
两个精力旺盛的家伙终于紧紧相拥而睡。睡梦里，Thor还不忘在Loki脸上捏了一把。

 

 

可怜那第二天早上来到教堂的神父，看着一地的狼藉，惊讶地说不出话来。

Thor和Loki再也没有去过教堂。

后来，他们搬去了LA。

 

 

 

[注1]《新约·约翰一书》4:21（ ）爱神的，也当爱弟兄，这是我们从神所受的命令。  
[注2]Adam即《圣经》中的亚当，Adam's apple指喉结。


End file.
